


Moon and Stars

by helplessly_nonstop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Yams i really do love you, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: Tadashi is in love with Tsuki. Tsuki is dating Hayami. The universe is out to get him and he's not sure to handle it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Sakiko Hayami, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 44





	Moon and Stars

Yamaguchi still remembers the day that Tsuki had given him the necklace. It was a simple crescent moon hanging from a silver chain. It was his ninth birthday and the blond child was pink with his embarrassment as he handed Tadashi the little box wrapped in dinosaur wrapping paper. The freckled child grinned up at his friend and accepted the gift, eager to find out what Kei had gotten him. 

Too excited to wait, he tore through the paper and flipped open the lid to the box. Nestled against a small bed of velvet laid the silver moon, glittering under the lights of the living room. Tadashi quickly pulled the necklace from its resting place then unfolded the chain as he asked, “Would you put it on for me?” Tsuki rubbed the back of his neck briefly then muttered, “Yeah, sure.” He plucked the necklace from Yamaguchi’s grasp and instructed the dark haired child to turn, clasping the necklace. 

He smiled at the moon that reflected back at him and murmured, “I’m going to treasure this more than anything.” 

Over the years, the necklace became a form of a good luck charm to Tadashi. He cherished the simple gift as he grew older and the volleyball team soon learned how important it was to him. Hinata was the first to ask why he always toyed with the chain during practice, especially when he became anxious about his serves. The freckled teenager smiled at the ginger’s question and admitted, “Tsuki gave it to me when we were kids. It’s always been sort of my good luck charm, you know?” 

Hinata smiled at the explanation then chirped, “That’s so cute! I’m glad he’s at least nice to you, the jerk face.” Yamaguchi gave a laugh and nodded, replying, “Tsuki’s always been a bit cold towards others, but I promise he’s really not a bad guy.” The curly haired decoy pursed his lips together, clearly not convinced by his statement, and muttered, “As long as he’s nice to you, I guess.” The pinch server laughed at the response then turned as Tsukkishima entered the gym, dressed for practice, waving to his best friend. 

Yamaguchi’s world practically revolved around Tsuki and he was painstakingly in love with the blond. But it all came crashing down halfway through their second year of high school. He remembered the day that his heart began to be broken by Tsukishima Kei, when he met the girl who would unintentionally start picking at the cracks of his heart. He was heading back to his class from lunch when he was first introduced to Sakiko Hayami. 

“Yamaguchi, this is Sakiko Hayami, she’s a transfer from Aobajohsai. She’s in our class.” Tsuki introduced the young woman, waving a hand towards his best friend. She was beautiful, with long dark hair that curled around her shoulders and gold eyes that seemed to gleam. Freckles similar to his own were splayed across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, something that he was surprised at. Not many people had freckles and he was excited to meet someone who had them. 

He bowed in greeting then chirped, “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsuki’s best friend.” She flashed a bright smile at him after bowing in return and said, “It’s a pleasure! I think we’re going to be great friends.” He smiled brightly at her in response then glanced up at Tsuki, who was staring down at the interaction between the two. Meeting new people was simultaneously exciting and anxiety inducing but there was something uncertain settling at the bottom of his stomach. 

He remembers the heart-brokenness he felt when Hayami and Tsuki announced them dating. It was three months after she transferred to Karasuno and they had offered to take Tadashi out to lunch to tell him something. It was a Saturday and practice had gotten out early, he was so excited to spend time with them. 

“So why’d you guys want to go to lunch with me?” Tadashi asked, beginning to pick up a piece of chicken. The two exchanged a quick glance then Tsukishima answered, “We wanted to tell you that we’re dating.” The dark haired boy began to choke around his bite, Hayami reaching over to pound on his back, desperate to get him to breath again. They paused as the redness in Yamaguchi’s face returned then he croaked out, “Dating? How long?” 

The blond hummed at the question and answered, “About two weeks. We wanted you to be the first to know.” Yamaguchi drew in a deep breath then flashed a tight smile, murmuring, “Congrats you two. I’m happy for you.” They smiled at Tadashi in response and they returned to eating lunch. 

But at that point, he was sick to his stomach and the last thing he wanted to do was eat lunch in front of the love of his life while he joked with his girlfriend. Life was cruel and Yamaguchi wanted to curl in a hole and disappear from sight.  
From then on, Tadashi became a shell of himself. He declined Tsuki’s invites to hang out and avoided Hayami when he could, dodging them both in the hallway to the best of his abilities. However, completely avoiding them was nearly impossible due to the fact that he was in the same class. 

One day, Tsukishima decided it was time to corner Yamaguchi and demand answers. 

  
“Tadashi, we need to talk.” the blond stated, hurrying to follow the shorter teen out of their class. The freckled player glanced over his shoulder and mumbled, “I don’t have time, I have stuff I need to do.” He swerved in between the crowds of people, trying his best to lose his best friend, only for Kei to grab his wrist and drag him towards their locker. Yamaguchi struggled in his grasp briefly and snapped, “Just let me go! You have to go see Hayami, don’t you!” 

“Why the hell are you acting like this?! You’ve been avoiding Hayami and I since we told you we were dating! I thought you would be happy for me!” Tsukki yelled, pushing his best friend towards the stairway. Tadashi’s chest tightened at the harshness of his tone then his fingers circled the moon dangling around his neck and he mumbled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve just been busy.” 

“You’ve been like this for weeks. My world does not revolve around you, Yamaguchi! You’re not the most important person to me.” And like that, he could feel his heart shatter like glass, with a few words. He drew in a shuddering breath and he yanked at the moon, the chain snapping at the pull, before he threw the necklace in Tsukki’s face.  
The blond caught the jewelry and glanced down at it briefly, surprise taking over his expression. Tadashi stifled a sob and choked out, “I guess I never really was, was I, Tsukkishima.” He quickly turned on his heel and stormed down the steps, eager to find somewhere to hide away from the world. He bumped into someone as he turned the corner to head outside and raised his head to apologize, only to freeze at the sight of Hayami standing in front him. 

They stood in the middle of the hallway, concern sketched into her beautiful features, then she asked, “Tadashi, are you alright? Do I need to get Kei?” At the mention of his best friend, he sobbed and jerked away from the soft hand on his arm, crying, “Just leave me alone, both of you!” It was clear that she was watching as he raced down the hallway, away from the two who had ripped his heart from his chest, smothering it into the floor. 

It felt like the world was crashing down around him, the clouds darkening as his mood worsened and he stumbled out of the school. It was as if there’s something crushing his chest and ribs, he can’t breathe, he just wants to breathe. 

Tadashi glanced over the school yard and spotted the cluster of trees, thankful to see that no one was underneath them for lunchtime. He crashed to the ground and gasped for air as the tears ran hot down his cheeks. He yanked at his uniform’s neckline then clawed at the skin where the necklace once laid, thankful for the air that crashed into his lungs and the pain that shocked his system.

He pressed a tight hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds of his sobs then pulled his hand away from his neck, surprised to see blood running down his fingers. Yamaguchi leaned against the thickest tree trunk and closed his eyes, desperate for the solace he hasn’t had in so long. 

Not even volleyball has offered him the freedom that he was searching for, not since Hayami and Tsuki began dating. He knew the reason behind his silence, the reason why he sat quietly during lunches. Being in love with your best friend was not the easiest thing to be, especially when he’s straight and had a girlfriend. Life was sadistic like that. 

Lightning crackled across the Miyagi sky and he tilted his head upwards, thankful for the rain that was beginning to pour. It would wash away the evidence of his blood and tears and hopefully take his pain from him. His head was throbbing from the headache setting just behind his eyes then he let out a scream, relishing in the thunder that covered the sound. 

He covered his face and continued to cry, hiccuping through the tears as his head slammed into the bark of the tree repeatedly. Maybe if he hit hard enough, he would be lucky enough to pass out and the storm would sweep him away. And god his wish was granted, his vision flooding with black. 

When Tadashi came to, he glanced around the room that he was now in, immediately realizing that it was not his own. In fact, at a second glance, he recognized the location. He was in Tsukki’s bedroom and dread struck the middle of his chest. He jerked up in the bed then he pressed a tender hand to his throat, taking in the knowledge that the scratches were now bandaged. 

“Oh finally you’re awake.” Yamaguchi closed his eyes at the sound of his best friend’s voice then muttered, “I thought you’d take a hint and leave me alone.” Tsuki scoffed and snapped, “Right because I’m going to leave you out in a thunderstorm, bleeding and passed out. Because I’m so much of a terrible friend that I would do that to you.” The dark haired teen blew out a slow breath and tossed the blanket off, snapping, “Thanks, but I need to go.” 

Tadashi scanned the room then found his blazer and button up, not surprised to see that the blond had washed the two while he had slept, though the blood from his scratches still remained on the collar of the shirt. He made his way towards the door, eager to get home, only for the middle blocker to snatch him by his wrist, insisting, “If you think you’re going to leave here without telling me whatever the hell is going through your head, you’re wrong. Now sit down and tell me what your problem is.” 

Tadashi drew in a deep breath and jerked his hand free from Tsuki’s grasp, snapping, “I already told you, it’s nothing. Just go back to Hayami. I know Fridays are your date nights, wouldn’t want to ruin your perfect relationship.” The blond narrowed his eyes at the harsh tone then realization settled in his features, accusing, “You’re jealous of Hayami? Are you serious right now?” The pinch server gave a bitter laugh then tossed his hands into the air, crying out, “Of course I’m jealous of her! She has everything I ever wanted!” 

Kei paused at the tears and began to wipe them away, only for the shorter teen to swat away his hand, muttering, “Don’t. It’s clear that you don’t care about me. Not anymore. Now just let me go, I have homework to finish.” The blond scoffed and cupped the freckled cheeks, hissing, “If that’s really what you think, then you’re even dumber than Hinata. I will always care about you.” 

“Not the way that you care about her. You’ll never see me the same way I see you. You just don’t understand, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whimpered, fingers wrapping around Kei’s wrists to pull his hands away from this face. The blond frowned down at his best friend and snapped, “Quit talking in fucking riddles and tell me what the hell you’re talking about.” 

“I’m in love with you! I’ve been in love with you since we were nine and you gave me the moon necklace!” Tadashi shouted, gripping the front of Tsukkishima’s shirt. The middle blocker froze at the admission and his jaw dropped as he began to process the words. The shorter teen took advantage of his shock then jerked out Tsuki’s hold to race down the stairs, eager to get home and cry in peace. 

He managed to get his shoes only by the time that the blond made his way down the stairs and began to open the door, Tsuki’s hand slamming it shut. Yamaguchi jumped at the loud sound and turned to face his best friend, sobbing, “Why, why won’t you just let me go? Please, just let me go, I just want to go home and forget about this all!” 

“You’re not even giving me a chance to process this! Dammit, Tadashi! Why couldn’t you have told me sooner?!” Tsukishima shouted, smashing his fist into the door. The dark haired teen buried his face in his hands then cried, “I didn’t want to lose you! You’re the most important person to me and you’re straight! You’re straight and I’m so fucking in love with you, I can’t imagine a life without you! But now you’re with Hayami and she’s so damn perfect!” 

“I’m not straight!” The crack of his voice smashed through Tadashi’s senses and he froze at the admission. Kei wrapped his hands around Yamaguchi’s wrists then murmured, “I’ve been in love with you since we were thirteen and you gave me my stuffed triceratops. I started dating Hayami because I didn’t think you were interested in me. I guess I was stupid for not asking.” 

The two stared at one another in silence, clearly unsure on how to proceed, then Tsuki’s phone began to ring, breaking their focus. He pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen then he took a deep breath. Hayami was calling. He answered the call then put it on speaker, asking, “Hey, what’s up?” 

“How is he?” her soft voice crackled through the speaker of the phone and Tadashi’s bottom lip began to tremble. She knew that Tsuki had taken him home. And she didn’t sound angry; in fact, she sounded concerned about his well being. She was an angel and Yamaguchi had avoided her like the plague. Some friend he was. Kei sighed and answered, “Physically okay. Got the scratches bandaged up, but mentally… I figured out why he was avoiding us at least.” 

“Was I right? Was he in love with you?” she asked. Tadashi stiffened at the question and watched as Tsukishima replied, “Yeah, you were right. Listen, I’m really sorry. You’re an amazing person and I want to be friends with you, but it’s just… he’s Tadashi. We’re over.” Hayami hummed at the explanation then chirped, “That’s alright, Kei. I understand. I really hope we can still be friends. Bye, Tadashi, I hope you feel better soon.” The freckled teen sniffled at her words and murmured, “Thank you, Hayami, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I think deep down, I knew what I was getting into when I asked Tsukishima out. I’ll see you two Monday.” A soft beep echoed her words and Kei slid the phone back into his pocket as he murmured, “She’s too kind. I guess she was much more insightful than either of us was.” Yamaguchi gave a soft hum and stared down at the floor, tears still streaming down his face, then he muttered, “I guess.” 

“Tadashi, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you this sooner. And I’m sorry that I put you through so much. I hope that you can forgive me and that you’ll still love me the way that I love you.” Tsukshima admitted, pressing his forehead against his best friend. The freckled teen gave a soft sniffle then murmured, “You could rip my heart out and saute it for dinner and I would still say, ‘Sorry, Tsukki.’ I love you and I always will.” 

The blond drew in a deep breath at the admission and cupped Tadashi’s face before he asked quietly, “Can I kiss you? As the beginning of our relationship?” A small nod and a soft, “I would like that.” answered his question and he leaned down, pecking Yamaguchi chastely on the lips. A bright smile began to stretch across their faces as they backed away before the shorter teenager muttered, “I better get a kiss at least ten times a day.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the demand but agreed nonetheless, “Fine, whatever you want. But you need to take this back.” 

Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows together at the request and Kei held his hand open, revealing his moon necklace nestled in the palm. Tears bubbled up and he pressed a tight hand over his mouth to stifle a sob, murmuring, “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean any of that.” 

“I know. I fixed the chain, since it snapped when you threw it at me. Looked like it needed to be changed out anyway. Now turn, so I can put it on you.” the blond murmured, motioning his best friend to spin around. Yamaguchi did as he asked and shivered at the cool metal taking its place on his neck. He glanced down briefly then smiled at the moon settled against his skin. He had his moon back. 


End file.
